


I want your midnights: deleted scenes

by numinousnumbat



Series: I want your midnights [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Harry may subconsciously be able to control Draco's actions, and Draco has a plan that involves a threesome to test that theory.





	I want your midnights: deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted subplot from “[I want your midnights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13516635),” and probably won’t make too much sense unless you’re familiar with that story. I realized that this subplot didn’t match the tone of the rest of the story and I didn't like the dubcon-ness of it. There are elements that I do like, and so I’m preserving them here.
> 
> More information on the dubcon [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13492851#work_endnotes).

_Draco’s been having problems: he’s exhausted all of the time and has issues getting an erection. He believes that his Dark Mark is the cause. He agrees to have Harry ask Hermione to look into things from her position at the Ministry. Draco and Hermione met once before and confirmed that something is wrong with his Dark Mark, and Hermione has promised to keep looking into it._

 

I wonder what Hermione’s figured out, or if she’s hit another wall. I’ve been doing my best to not think about it, but there doesn’t seem to be an easy explanation, or else we would have already thought of it. The longer it takes us to figure it out, the less likely we are to fix it.

Harry meets me again in the atrium. It’s the longest we’ve gone without seeing each other since we first started … whatever it is that we’re doing.  
  
“Hey,” he says, hesitant smile. “How are you?”  
  
“Fine,” I answer automatically and we walk to the lift together, and then back to the same conference room. It’s the same group as the first time, Ron and Nigel doing their Auror thing, Hermione doing her Ministry thing and Father his convicted felon thing. Father is drinking tea again, looking like it’s the best tea he’s ever had, inhaling over the steaming cup. I remember him complaining about the tea his first stint in Azkaban and it looks like the tea hasn’t improved much.  
  
“Draco, how are you doing?” he asks.  
  
“The same,” I say with a shrug. I rather hope no one has filled him in on all of my problems. A Malfoy with performance problems, what will the portraits say.  
  
Hermione hands me a cup of tea and gestures me over to the same chair, next to Father. “Same procedure as last time,” she says. “I’m going to run a few different spells, and be sure to let us know if you feel anything, especially if it’s a repeat of last time.” She looks at me and I nod. “Stay in your chairs and no physical contact with Mr Malfoy, er Lucius Malfoy.” We both nod. Hermione starts on her spells, and I still don’t recognise them. Father occasionally tells her that he doesn’t feel anything. I get up to make a cup of tea.  
  
“Draco,” Hermione says, “please sit down.”  
  
“I’m just getting tea,” I tell her.  
  
“You have tea,” she says.  
  
“I want different tea.”  
  
“Draco, if you don’t sit down right now, I’m going to have to have Ron restrain you,” she says. “I need you to stay in your seat.”`  
  
I feel myself getting angry. “It’s just tea and I’m not your fucking prisoner.” I start searching through the packets, barely looking at the varieties over my growing rage.  
  
“Draco,” Father says in his most Father-like voice, “come sit down right now.”  
  
“You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore,” I snarl. Merlin, I just want a cup of tea. I’m volunteering for these experiments, they should be thanking me and not treating me like this.  
  
Ron is next to me. “Hey, mate, could you sit down before I have to make you.” He has his wand out, but it’s not drawn.  
  
“Fucking make me, then,” I tell him. He looks to Hermione and Harry like he’s still the least important member of the golden trio and needs their guidance and not a seasoned Auror.  
  
“I think that’s everything we need today,” Hermione says with a small clap of her hands. “Ron, Nigel, can you escort Mr Malfoy back to Azkaban.” She’s writing a few notes and jumps up when they’ve just left. “I need to, er, ask Malfoy a question,” she says to me and Harry and hurries to catch up.  
  
I’m still shaking. I don’t even want tea anymore, but continue to go through the motions.  
  
Harry looks displeased and runs a hand through his already tousled hair. I want to apologise, but the words don’t come out. I feel like an arse: Harry and his friends have gone out of his way to help me, and I’m acting like a spoiled brat. Over tea. I don’t even know why I thought I wanted tea.  
  
Hermione slips back in. “Are you ready to sit down yet?” she asks. She cocks her head to the side and doesn’t seem angry. I look over at Harry and he looks nervous, maybe.  
  
I sit at the table in my spot, Harry sits next to Hermione across from me.  
  
“What did it feel like when you wanted tea?” Hermione asks.  
  
“Like I wanted tea,” I tell her. That question doesn’t make sense.  
  
“Have you ever been under the influence of Imperius?” she asks.  
  
I try not to shudder. “Yes.” I hope she doesn’t need more information than that.  
  
“Did it feel like that when you wanted tea?” she asks.  
  
“No, I just wanted tea, like I do a few times a day.”

Hermione looks at Harry and gestures for him to go. “Um, I have something to tell you and I want you to know that I didn’t realise until a few days ago, and I didn’t confirm it until right now,” Harry says.  
  
What the hell is going on? “Tell me,” I say. My heart is beating out of my chest and my hands are shaking.

“I think I’m able to make you do things.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I didn’t realise until a few days ago that might be happening and I didn’t know for sure until today.” He’s rubbing his face and looks up at me. “I’m really sorry. We’re going to fix it. Or, I’ll just Obliviate you out of my head so I can’t even think about you and then it won’t be possible for me to do it.”  
  
Hermione lays her hand on Harry’s arm. “We’ll get this figured out without grand romantic gestures.”  
  
“What sort of things?” My voice is shaking.  
  
“Tea, for one.” Harry is looking at his hands. “Ron knew what we were trying, he wasn’t going to do anything, we just wanted to see how far I could make you go.”  
  
“How far do you think you can make me go?” I’m somewhere between really fucking scared and really fucking angry.  
  
“Probably anything, but I’m done trying anything now. Forever.”  
  
“Fuck,” I spit down at my tea. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I pause trying to get my breathing under control. “What else have you made me do?”  
  
“Probably that first owl and Hermione thinks ... maybe … sex.”  
  
“Sex? Do you think there is some reason I wouldn’t want to have sex with you?” I’m horrified.  
  
“I think I really wanted to have sex with you from the first time we had coffee.”  
  
“Merlin. Some new Potter type of Legilimency?”

“I have no idea, yet,” Hermione said. “I don’t think I’ve read about anything like what appears to be going on here.”

“I was always pants at Legilimency,” Harry says. “Snape tried to teach me.”

We discuss a few more things, and Harry offers to Apparate me home. Hermione looks like she wants to interfere, but bites her tongue. There are a few things that Harry and I need to discuss privately.

He Apparates us to my bedroom and we both sit on the edge of the bed.

***  


I have a plan. It is not a very good one.

I owl Baz to meet me for drinks at The Three Broomsticks and he sends back that he is free, and so on a Thursday night that Harry’s told me he is spending at the Weasleys, I meet Baz. Although I’m on time, Baz has beaten me there and is at least halfway through his drink. The pub is empty at this time, and Baz and the barman are talking about _Animal Ghosts of Britain_. He pulls my face down to his for a kiss on the cheek and an offer to buy the first round. I ask for butterbeer and we take our drinks to a table in the back.  
  
Baz is celebrating an Arithmancy breakthrough, too.  
  
“I was having an open revision session a few weeks ago, and was answering a third year question at the same time as an OWL-level question and all of a sudden I realized that we were looking at astrological arithmancy all wrong, if we look at it as a base 12 and not base 10, like the 12 months of the year or 12 astrological signs,  a lot of really interesting patterns appear. I’ve done the preliminary research and sent it to my Arithmancy professor back in London to see what they think, and I’ve started writing an article for the Arithmancy journal.”  
  
“Have you thought about sending it to Hermione Granger?” I ask. “I’m sure she’d not only be happy to look it over for you, but she’d actually be interested in what it said.”  
  
“First of all, hush you, arithmancy is more fascinating that your silly potions, and second” - Baz is wrinkling his nose at me - “we’ve met, Hermione and I, it wasn’t under ideal circumstances.”  
  
“How not ideal?” I ask.  
  
“Harry was house-sitting for her and Ron on their honeymoon and they flooed back a day early and found us fucking on their couch not ideal.” He pauses and says with an eyebrow waggle, “I’m very flexible.”  
  
I laugh. “I can only imagine.”  
  
“The good news is that Harry didn’t have to worry about telling them he was gay anymore.”

I can’t help but laugh into my drink.

It’s my round, and I bring back our drinks.  
  
“I did want to ask a kind of weird favour,” I say to Baz.  
  
“Kinda weird is my speciality,” he says. “Along with sorta weird and all the way weird.”  
  
“Good to know,” I say, and start in. “Two things as background. Due to some issues with having a Dark Mark, I rarely can get an erection. And it turns out due to the same Dark Mark, Harry is able to make me do things, even dangerous things, and I don’t realize I’m being controlled.”  
  
“Oh,” Baz says. The slightly horrified look on his face says that he’s put the pieces together.  
  
“Yeah, Harry thinks he might be forcing me into sex that I don’t want.”  
  
“How can you be sure he’s not?”  
  
“Well that’s part of why I’m here tonight, but I can tell you this, I can look back at all of the times that Harry and I have been together and it feels like I was an eager partner to all of it.”  
  
“Can you rub one out on your own?” Baz asks.  
  
“Not in over a year,” I tell him.  
  
“But you can with Harry?”  
  
“Yes, I do think he’s assisting me, but I don’t think he’s making me do anything I don’t want to.”  
  
“And where do I come in?”  
  
“An experiment,” I say. “I’m proposing that I tell Harry that I want a threesome with you, and I’m going to see if he’s able to get me to have sex with you.”  
  
Baz looks uncomfortable. “How far do you want to go with this charade? Because I’m taking it that you don’t actually want to have sex with me.”  
  
“If I didn’t have all of these pesky romantic feelings for Harry, I would totally be down for sex,” I tell him. “Like if I saw you a few months ago in a club ….”  
  
Baz smiles at me. “I do like railing pretty posh white boys.” He bites his lip and I’m suddenly wondering if I should just go ahead and have a full-on threesome with Baz. But Baz looks uncomfortable. “Be honest, how far do you want to take it?”  
  
I shake my head to clear the thoughts. “Making out and groping, I guess,” I say. “No actual sex.”  
  
“Can I touch you?”  
  
“Yes, and I’ll let you know if it’s not. For you?”  
  
“I’m usually up for anything, but I don’t want to make it weird for you.”  
  
“I’ll be fine.”  
  
“I’m guessing you don’t want to tell Harry any of this plan?”  
  
“No, I need him to think that I actually want to have sex with you or the experiment won’t work.”  
  
He sighs. “I don’t like keeping secrets from my mates.”  
  
“We can tell him the moment the experiment is a success or failure,” I say. “I’m willing to show him this whole conversation in a Pensieve if you like.”  
  
He’s nodding. “You should have protection,” he says.  
  
“I’m planning on stopping well before then,” I say, my face heating at the insinuation.  
  
Baz laughs and I know he’s read me like a book. “No, like a way to leave if Harry is making you do stuff you don’t want to do.”  
  
“That’s a good idea,” I say. “I’ll ask Hermione to give me a portkey.”  
  
He nods. “Well then, I’m looking forward to making out with you in the future and hopefully neither of us gets so embarrassed that we ruin the friendship.” I clink my glass with his.  


***

 

It’s easy to convince Harry I want a threesome. I say it would be fun for my birthday, but only if he’s as into the idea as me. He is, and mentions Baz is “very bendy.”  
  
I arrange a portkey with Hermione. I tell her that it’s in case I realise that Harry is using his power over me; I don’t mention that it’s a set-up. It takes her a few days, but she hands me back my watch and says it will take me someplace safe that has floo access. We agree that she wasn’t to tell me because if I don’t know where it goes, I can’t tell Harry, and if Harry doesn’t know, it would be harder for him to find me. I suspect he wouldn’t have a problem finding me no matter where I went, but I trust him.  
  
Baz, Harry and I are all in agreement, I have portkey protection, and on a Saturday night the weekend after my birthday, we’re in Baz’s chambers. He’s cleaned, the Lumos is low, and the fire is cheery. He’s wearing a fluorescent pink and yellow tracksuit. I don’t have any idea how to start, but Baz leans over and starts kissing me. Harry takes the wine glass out my hand and I put both my arms around Baz’s shoulders. He’s a great kisser, this is more fun than I thought it would be. He pauses for a moment and asks, “Color?”

I’m momentarily confused. “Green,” I say remembering the system Baz had outlined for us earlier. I look over at Harry who has been watching us.  
  
“Green,” he says with a smile.  
  
“Green,” Baz says with a nod of his head, and he slides with me to the floor in front of the fire. There’s a big fluffy rug and he gently pushes me onto my back, kneels across my waist and continues kissing me. He’s good, like almost Harry good.  
  
Nothing is happening for me down there, and I unzip his hideous shirt, mouthing at his neck as I do so. He shifts to take off his shirt and adjusts how he’s kneeling so I can grind my crotch against his thigh. I can also feel that he’s starting to get hard.  
  
“Green?” he asks.  
  
“Green,” I confirm. I glance at Harry who is sitting on the floor near us, palming himself through his trousers. He offers me a broad smile, I smile back and drag Baz down for another kiss. He unbuttons my shirt and helps me wiggle out of it and the undershirt underneath. Baz tosses both at Harry who catches them and folds them neatly. Baz plays with my nipples and with my hair and licks and kisses everywhere. He keeps up the pressure on my cock and unbuttons my trousers and sneaks a hand down between my trousers and pants to play with my cock that way. “Green,” I whisper in his ear. Honestly, he might as well be shaking my hand for all the good that he’s doing.  
  
“Ok,” he says. “I’m about to come in my pants. Draco?”  
  
“Not a thing.” We glance at Harry who has a hand down his trousers, who is looking confused.  
  
“I’m going to go take care of this in the loo,” Baz says. “Talk to your boyfriend, won’t you?”  
  
I nod and Baz stands gingerly. I shift myself over to where Harry is sitting on the floor and pull down his pants and trousers so his cock can spring up. I place my hands over his, helping him wank, he eventually moves his hand back so he can more easily hold himself up to watch me do all the work. It doesn’t take long and he comes all over my hands. We’re cleaning up when Baz emerges from the loo.  
  
He looks at me. Harry looks at him looking at me and turns back to look at me.  
  
“There was no talking,” Baz says.  
  
“I was helping him finish,” I say. “But you’re right. Harry,” I say, looking at him, “the good news is that you don’t control my sex drive.” Harry looks confused. “Baz and I were running a bit of an experiment. I wanted to see if you could make me have sex you thought I wanted but that I didn’t really want.”

Harry looks confused. “I thought this was what you wanted. We talked about it. I asked specifically.”  
  
“We did,” I confirm. “I needed you to think that I did, so we could see if you could make me have sex I don’t want. But you can’t. Baz, who is a lovely kisser,” Baz beams at me, “was doing all of his tricks and my cock wasn’t the least bit interested.”  
  
Harry suddenly looks aghast. “But what if I had made you?”  
  
“We had that planned for,” I say. “Baz wasn’t going to follow through and we had other contingency plans in place.”  
  
Baz chimes in. “I thought it was a terrible idea, but probably the best of the worst ideas.”  
  
“And if you want to see our conversation in a Pensieve, I can show you,” I tell Harry, remembering what I had promised Baz earlier.  
  
“I’m ok,” Harry says. “I’m mostly relieved but a little scared of what could have happened. And I’m covered in jizz.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dubcon explanation** : Harry unknowingly is able to force Draco into doing what Harry wants, which is discovered after Harry and Draco have started a sexual relationship. Draco isn’t convinced that Harry is forcing him into sex, and concocts a plan where Draco and Harry are part of a threesome to see if Harry can force Draco into sex. It turns out that Harry isn’t forcing Draco into having sex.
> 
>    
> I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
